The present invention relates to a novel computer system having an automatic answering telephone function. The system comprises a conventional data processing personal compouter as well as a telephone and a cassette recorder both attached to the personal computer.
An automatic answering telephone set with a special-purpose machine has heretofore been known, but because of a dedicated machine only the fixed functions of record and playback have been realized.